


Falling in love at a coffee shop.

by Nicosxh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicosxh/pseuds/Nicosxh
Summary: " Eu nunca soube o que era exatamente, que eu amava tanto nessa velha cafeteria, Todo esse tempo, eu nunca soube."





	1. Chapter 1

_“_ _Eu nunca soube o que era exatamente o que eu amava tanto nessa velha cafeteria”_

  Eram aproximadamente 7:15 da manhã, quando o despertador tocou para a infelicidade de Lance. Aquele som infernal que o relógio fazia o lembrava que teria de se levantar para mais um dia chato de trabalho. O jovem de 23 anos, trabalhava em uma cafeteria que ficava bem no centro daquela cidadezinha nada agitada.                                                                                                                   Após ter feito sua higiene diária e trocado de roupa, ele saiu de casa, caminhando sem pressa, o lugar só abriria pelas 8:30. Tomaria café da manhã lá, era mais prático assim. Lance não costumava prestar tanta atenção a sua volta enquanto andava, já conhecia aqueles arredores muito bem para ter a certeza de que estaria tudo do mesmo jeito que nos dias anteriores.                                                            Ele não conseguiu evitar um suspiro ao ver a velha cafeteria do outro lado da rua, a mesma paisagem de sempre. Era agoniante para o garoto, o fato de não acontecer nada de novo nunca naquela cidade. Lance não era alguém calmo, aquele lugar não combinava consigo. Tinha planos para sair dali e ir morar em algum lugar onde as coisas acontecessem, mas ele era apenas um cara com um diploma da faculdade de artes, que era a coisa mais inútil do mundo para si, e com um emprego que só dava pra comprar comida e pagar o aluguel de onde morava.                         

Lance entrou na cafeteria pela porta dos fundo e cumprimentou os colegas sem ânimo algum. Foi direto tratar de tomar um café, para ver se um pouco de cafeína faria seu corpo acordar o mínimo que fosse.

– Vejo que está bastante animado hoje, não é mesmo Lance?- A dona da voz era Allura, filha do dono daquele lugar.

– É...Estou extremamente animado.- Ele ironizou, fazendo uma pequena risada sair dos lábios dela. O jovem nem se deu ao trabalho de ajeitar a postura ou coisa assim, já havia tentado conquistar aquela garota por algum tempo, mas havia desistido, ela era muita areia pro seu caminhão.

 

 Logo a hora de abrir a cafeteria chegou e como sempre, recebeu apenas uma meia dúzia de gatos pingados, o auge do local era mais na parte da tarde, onde várias idosas iam ali para comer bolinhos e tomar diversas xícaras de café, eram quase como os caras do bar que tinha no outro lado da rua. As idosas adoravam alugar Lance para conversar. Por mais que ele já estivesse cansado daquela rotina, se mantinha sorridente perante os clientes, sem faltar gentileza com ninguém.

Das poucas pessoas que já haviam ido ali, ele atendera umas duas, já que tinha que dividir com os outros funcionários. Estava no balcão, esperando mais alguém entrar, até o momento, o relógio já marcava 10:15. Levantou o olhar para a porta, ao ouvir o barulho do sino que havia sob ela e não pode acreditar no que viu. Era um garoto, que devia ter mais ou menos sua idade, carregando uma pasta nas mãos.

“Credo, que cabelo ridículo!” Foi o que Lance conseguiu pensar após processar a informação de que quem havia entrado ali, era alguém completamente diferente. Não era uma idosa ou um empresário estressado, somente um jovem com um cabelo feio, segundo os pensamentos do atendente.

Se apressou e caminhou em direção a mesa mais afastada em que ele havia se sentado. O rapaz desconhecido parecia mexer impacientemente na pasta, como se procurasse algo. Notou que ele já havia espalhado alguns papéis por ali, todos com desenhos de roupa.

– Com licença...Posso ajudá-lo?- Lance perguntou num tom bom para ser ouvido com clareza pelo outro ali, que ergueu a cabeça olhando em sua direção. Aquele menino não parecia estar com uma cara muito boa.

– Ah, eu quero um cappuccino e uma fatia de bolo de baunilha.- Falou sendo direto e até um pouco frio. Lance não gostou muito do jeito dele, então acabou o olhando por um momento. – Por favor.- O rapaz de cabelos pretos e pele branca completou, e só então o atendente assentiu e se retirou para pegar o pedido.

Enquanto preparava o café, ficou pensando nos desenhos, se perguntando se ele era estilista ou algo assim. Se fosse, com certeza era alguém com muito talento, Lance já tinha analisado o seu traço nos 0,3 segundos em que olhara para os papéis que estavam sob a mesa.

Logo o pedido estava pronto, então colocou tudo sob uma bandeja e levou até a mesa do jovem desconhecido.

–Aqui está seu pedido.- Colocou a xícara com o café e o prato com o bolo no canto que havia sido liberado pelo cliente na mesa. Ele olhou mais uma vez os desenhos e tomou coragem para perguntar.

– Você é estilista?


	2. Chapter 2

“Todo esse tempo, eu nunca soube”

 

     O jovem desconhecido olhou para Lance, observando-o por um momento, quase como se estivesse o analisando.

—  Isso realmente te interessa?— Ele perguntou sem demonstrar expressão alguma.

—  Se eu estou te perguntando, é porque interessa, não é mesmo? —  O atendente respondeu, cruzando os braços e olhando de volta para o outro ali a sua frente, que suspirou antes de falar.

— Sim, eu sou estilista...Será que agora pode me deixar comer em paz? — Depois dessa resposta, Lance se retirou de perto daquela mesa, voltando ao balcão, aquele cara parecia ser um completo idiota, além de grosso.

   Reparou que agora Allura estava ali, assistindo a pequena movimentação da cafeteria. Ele ficou ao lado da garota, com o queixo apoiado na mão, estava prestando atenção no desconhecido.

— Ele é novo por aqui? — Ela perguntou, também olhando-o.

\- Eu sei lá, mas te garanto que é um grosso.

\- Pelo menos ele é bonitinho, Lance...Devia ter perguntado o nome dele pra mim.- A fala fez o garoto revirar os olhos e bufar um pouco.

\- Fala sério, Allura! O cabelo dele é ridículo, eu sou mil vezes mais bonito!- Lance olhou para a jovem, que estava rindo de sua resposta, falar aquilo era a cara dele, o que o tornava de certo modo, alguém bastante divertido.

\- Tenho que voltar pro escritório pra terminar de ajudar meu pai com a papelada...Vê se descobre o nome e de onde ele é.- Ela deu um tapinha nas costas do atendente, ainda rindo um pouco e se retirou, indo até as escadas que ficavam no fundo da cafeteria.

O jovem acabou se perdendo nos pensamentos, enquanto olhava para o lado de fora pela vitrine do local, assistindo a fina chuva cair, provavelmente estava  bem frio lá fora, pelo menos tinha um casaco consigo. Ele só foi voltar a realidade quando Pidge, uma colega do trabalho, o chamou umas três vezes, para dizer que o tal cliente estava o chamando.

\- Posso ajudar?- O atendente perguntou ao alcançar a mesa dele.

\- Você deveria prestar mais atenção no seu trabalho, sabia disso?- O desconhecido falou um pouco impaciente.

\- Peço perdão por isso.

\- Eu quero mais um cappuccino, por favor.- O garoto olhou para o outro, tinha sido menos grosso ao fazer o pedido.

\- Já vou buscar.- Se retirou e foi novamente preparar o pedido, logo voltando a mesa e colocando a xícara sob ela.

\- Aqui está seu pedido. E meu nome é Lance, caso precise me chamar para mais alguma coisa.- Mantinha sua gentileza, mesmo com o outro não a retribuindo como deveria, não podia ser grosso com um cliente, não era algo inteligente de se fazer.

\- Sou Keith.- O rapaz falou num tom de voz mais baixo, mas ainda o suficiente para Lance escutar.

Ele novamente saiu para retornar ao balcão, aquele trabalho podia ser bem chato dependendo do dia, detestava quando só estava atendendo um cliente só, já que tinha que ficar esperando ali ser chamado para fazer algo. A única coisa que podia fazer ali para se entreter enquanto esperava, era pensar, e foi o que Lance fez ficou pensando em Keith, se perguntando de onde ele era e porque havia vindo pra essa cidade tão entediante, mas dessa vez, sem sair da realidade, não demoraria pra responder caso fosse chamado.

 

  

      Ao final do dia, Lance sentia que se seu corpo estava tomado por um grande cansaço, aquela mesma rotina de sempre era muito desgastante para si, já que era alguém que gostava de mudanças e de coisas inusitadas. Pelo menos, o dia seguinte seria um sábado, o que queria dizer que ele não precisaria acordar cedo para trabalhar. O fim de semana não o entusiasmava tanto, já que provavelmente ficaria em casa pintando mais um de seus milhares de quadros que jamais seriam vistos por alguém e que muito menos lhe renderia algum dinheiro. Eram inúteis, já que também não havia mais espaço em suas paredes para pendurá-los.

Ao chegar em casa, o jovem tomou um longo banho quente, a rua estava realmente fria, e após ter terminado, colocou a roupa mais quentinha que tinha no armário e preparou seu jantar; Uma porção daquelas comidas que é só botar no micro-ondas por 10 minutos. Ele sentou em seu sofá e pegou o notebook, era hora de checar suas redes sociais, que eram quase tão paradas quanto a cidade, mas antes, resolveu fazer uma rápida pesquisa, não sabia se encontraria o que queria, mas não custava nada tentar, e aquele nome não era muito comum, pelo menos não ali.

Depois de algum tempo pesquisando, Lance acabou encontrando o que parecia ser o instagram do garoto desconhecido cujo nome era Keith. Ele largou o computador e pegou o celular, abrindo no aplicativo e procurando pelo user que havia encontrado. Para sua sorte, era uma conta aberta, então pôde confirmar, era mesmo ele. Deu uma olhada no feed daquela conta, tinham muitas curtidas e seguidores, a maioria das fotos eram de roupas em processo de criação e desenhos, havia algumas selfies também. Lance tinha que admitir, que por mais que o cabelo do outro fosse horrível para si, aquele cara tinha estilo. Acabou esbarrando o dedo no ícone de coração que havia embaixo da foto, fazendo-o ficar vermelho, o que significava que havia dado uma curtida, ele desfez a ação imediatamente, torcendo para que não tivesse dado tempo de uma notificação chegar ao dono da conta.

Logo ouviu o micro-ondas apitar, indicando que a comida estava pronta, largou o celular no sofá e se levantou para buscar. Quando chegou a cozinha, pegou a refeição com cuidado e pegou um garfo dentro de uma gaveta que havia ali, colocou o resto de um refrigerante velho que tinha na geladeira em um copo, logo voltando para sala e se sentando novamente, mas dessa vez, ligou a televisão em um canal aleatório, que passava um filme qualquer.

Lance foi dormir lá pelas 22:00, acabou vendo o filme cujo nome não sabia, até o final, era até legal. Quando deitou-se na cama, refletiu sobre o dia que havia tido, por algum motivo, o foco principal era Keith, o cara desconhecido e ligeiramente grosso que marcara a paisagem da cafeteria mais cedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oie <3  
> Espero que estejam gostando! É a primeira vez que eu posto algo aqui, então...  
> Deixem suas opiniões! Vou amar lê-las

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Essa história é baseada na música "Falling in love at a coffee shop", do Landon Pigg.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erywPdFfORE  
> Espero que gostem <3


End file.
